


The Vored Long Neck Scheme

by orphan_account



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Cloaca, Digestion, Other, Scat, Urine, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the scheme to scare Rhett goes awry, Chomper is forced to swallow Rhett to protect himself.   Now he needs to find a way to dispose of his prey after digesting him, without being blamed as the culprit.
Kudos: 1





	The Vored Long Neck Scheme

THE VORED LONG NECK SCHEME

A Land Before Time Vore Story

(Contains digestion and scat)

Littlefoot the long neck had a problem. His girlfriend Ali was too busy admiring this new boy named Rhett who was filling her head with bullshit about him defeating sharp teeth in impossible and ridiculous ways. For some reason, Ali seemed to believe his stories and accused him of being jealous of Rhett.

Deciding to settle the matter with having Rhett face a real sharp tooth, Littlefoot had enlisted the help of his friend Chomper the t-rex. The plan was to scare Rhett so he'd run off and Ali would realize Rhett was a fraud. However, the plan didn't go as planned.

Right before they were going to have Chomper run out, Rhett, who had to pee, went away from the others and came across Chomper. "A sharp tooth!" he cried.

"GRRRRRR!" Chomper snarled, hoping to scare him off.

"I'm going to get the herd. They'll kill you!"

Chomper couldn't allow that, so he quickly ran up to Rhett and shoved his head into his mouth and continued to push him in until the whole body was in his mouth. With a powerful gulp, he swallowed the long neck whole. He then came to his friends, his belly swollen and squirming with Rhett's struggles.

"What happened?" asked his friend Ruby the oviraptor.

Rhett came across me and was going to get his herd to kill me. I couldn't let that happen so I swallowed him whole.

"Now what are we going to do? Someone might suspect that Rhett was eaten by you." Littlefoot sighed.

"I think it best if you go and lie low in our cave, pretending to be ill after accidentally ingesting green food. You can keep up the charade until after Rhett has been fully digested." Ruby suggested.

"Digested?!" came Rhett's muffled yell of horror from Chomper's stomach.

Chomper did as was suggested and went to the cave, feigning illness. The Great Valley herds looked for Rhett but couldn't find him anyway. Soon, acid come into Chomper's stomach and began to burn the long neck. He struggled, but couldn't break out of the stomach nor could he make Chomper sick enough to vomit him up.

After many hours, the acid started to burn off his skin. "Help me!" Rhett pleaded.

"I think it's too late. You'd die from exposure in a day or two if I let you out now." Chomper replied.

His stomach compressed and processed Rhett, now starting to burn into his muscles and bones. By the end of the day, Rhett cried in pain and begged to be let out. "I think you'd only last 12 hours at this point out there." Chomper said.

The next morning, Rhett was badly burned and bleeding. "Let me out!" he cried.

"Nope, you'd only last about three hours out there now." Chomper replied, rubbing his belly.

He continued to digest and process Rhett, who was still alive, throughout the day. "Make it stop!" Rhett howled.

"Sorry. Even if I barfed you up right now, you'd die of exposure within a few minutes."

"Please, end it! It hurts so bad!"

"Ok fine." ERRRRRRRRRRP! Chomper belched loudly. His stomach walls compressed against Rhett, breaking many bones. Rhett soon died from lack of air. "Have fun digesting Rhett; I'll see you in a few days." he giggled, rubbing his gurgling stomach.

Over the next 36 hours, Rhett was completely digested in the stomach and then moved through the intestines. Chomper's small intestine had the villi slurp up all the nutrients from the meat and transfer them to his chest and back, making him more muscular. After his small intestine got up all it could, the remains were moved into the large intestine. In here, the villi that were around slurped up the moisture from the now brownish-orange colored leftovers of the long neck, making the substance harder. As the material was moved through the colon, it compacted as it moved along each coil. Finally, at nightfall, Chomper could feel Rhett's leftovers knocking at his backdoor.

Chomper had been having regular bowel movements so as to not have too much waste when Rhett finally arrived. He'd been constipated before and it wasn't fun. It hurt terribly, in large part because, unlike mammals, he not only had to squeeze the hard lumps of feces through his anus, but also through his cloacal slit.

Feeling the pressure in his behind, Chomper went to the spot in the cave that he and Ruby used as a latrine. He squatted over it and lifted his tail and grunted. Try as he might, he could only get urine to come out of his cloaca. Rhett's leftovers had been so compacted that he was constipated.

Ruby entered the room. Chomper turned around in alarm. "Ruby, don't you know better than to enter this room without calling out to see if anyone is in here? I'm trying to take a shit!" the t-rex grumbled.

"Chomper, you know it won't do to poop out Rhett here."

"Why not?"

"Because some like Mr. Three Horn are sure to start suspecting you if Rhett is gone long enough."

"But they've searched all over the Great Valley and found nothing. Why blame me?"

"Cuz they're a bunch of carni-phobic bigots."

"So, what's your brilliant idea?"

"You need to wait till morning, early morning rather, and then go take a dump out in the Mysterious Beyond. I would also suggest that you get another sharp tooth to take a dump where you went so that it looks like another carnivore killed and ate Rhett."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Bribe him or her with some fish from the Valley plus those gophers that Spike found underground by that tree."

"Ruby, I'm having trouble taking a crap. Rhett is clogging up my rectum and I can't get him out."

"Oh dear. I can get you some clams. They are great laxatives. I've eaten them myself many times. Great for help with a BM."

"I'm supposed to be ill after eating green food. That was the whole plan so as to establish an alibi as to where I was when Rhett disappeared."

"I can say that they help with the stomach."

"But they're laxatives."

"Yes, but the herbivores wouldn't know that as they've never eaten clams."

And so Chomper ate the clams. He had a decent helping, as he was starting to get hungry again now that he'd digested Rhett. After he finished eating, he and Ruby both went to bed. They woke up before the sun rose the next morning and got the fish and mammalian gophers as a bribe for a sharp tooth. After they snuck into the Mysterious Beyond, they looked around till they found a hungry utahraptor. She was considering eating the two until Chomper bribed her with the fish and gophers.

*So you want me to shit on your waste after you're done so that they think that I killed him instead of you?* she asked him in the sharp tooth language.

*Yep. That was the deal. They won't go after you but they might realize it's me if they see my waste.* Chomper replied.

*Fine. Just let me know when you're ready.*

Chomper headed toward some brush to go take a dump, but Ruby called out to him "Wait Chomper, you forgot some tree stars so you can wipe your cloaca!"

"Ruby, I can get my own leaves to wipe my butt."

"Fine, if you insist. I was just trying to help."

He continued into the bushes. Ruby meant well, but sometimes she babied him too much. He was more mature than she thought he was. The clams she'd given him the previous evening and that morning had done the trick. Whereas before, he'd felt constipated, he now felt the urge to defecate and his stools felt looser.

He bent his legs into a squatting position and lifted his toil so as not to soil it with shitting. "Rhett, I know it was fun to go through me, but I'm afraid the trip is over. I've going to have a little poo poo." he said, as though the lumps of feces and bones in his rectum could hear him.

He sucked in his chest and grunted. PHHHHBT! A large quantity of gas came out of his cloaca, making the air stink. "YUCK!" Chomper gagged. Sometimes it was good to have a nose with a strong sense of smell; other times it wasn't. This was one of those times where it wasn't.

He grunted harder, beginning to force a log of poop out of his anus. Slowly, it made its way out of his cloaca, sending out more farts in its wake. Soon, a log of brown and orange poop, flecked with a few bones, was dangling out of his cloaca. With another push, Chomper pushed it loose and sent it plummeting to the ground, where it hit with a splat and broke in half.

He continued to push out more lumps of pump. Slowly, Rhett's spine and legs and arms came out. Soon, he felt something hard lodged against his anus. He grunted hard, letting out many more loud farts. UNNNNNNNH! he grunted, squeezing as hard as he could to push Rhett's skull out his tailhole. Finally, with a powerful heave, Rhett's skull came out of his cloaca and fell to the ground. Where the eyes and mouth had been were now filled with poop. Chomper, having got the biggest bit of Rhett out, had little trouble pooping out the rest of him.

Finally, he stood over the pile of poop and bones, having finished defecating. "Well, so ends Rhett, the so-called hero of the herd and scarer of the sharp teeth!" Chomper laughed. He began to urinate on Rhett's remains. "I piss on your grave. You won't ever be getting me killed!" he snapped. After he finished peeing, he grabbed some leaves and wiped and then dropped the leaves on the pile, so that they would get buried when the other sharp tooth took a dump on Rhett's remains.

He came out of the bushes and said to the sharp tooth *Ok, all done. You can do your business now.*

The utahraptor went into the bushes and pooped and peed for three whole minutes. When she left, they give her the fish and gophers that they'd promised and then she left after she was done eating them. Chomper went back to the Great Valley and went back to his cave and went back to bed, pretending to be asleep so as to establish an alibi.

Ruby also pretended to be asleep and waited till an hour after dawn, at which point they went with the search party into the Mysterious Beyond. Ruby knew where to look and soon found the bones. "I'm sorry." she said sadly, but it appears that Rhett was eaten by a sharp tooth. I guess that he took on too many."

"What do you mean took on too many?" the leader of Ali's herd asked.

"He said that he fought many sharp teeth and saved his old herd." Ali replied.

"Nonsense. He did no such thing."

"He lied to them then!" Ali grumbled.

"I'm sorry to hear about Rhett, but at least you have me." Littlefoot told Ali.

"I guess so." Ali replied, wiping away a tear.

And so, in time, with Rhett out of the way, Ali came to marry Littlefoot and have seven children with him. As for Rhett, he was forever to remain as his stories had been: a pile of shit.


End file.
